Project Summary/Abstract Established in 2003, the NYU Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) is an NIMHD Center of Excellence (COE) in its third cycle of funding and remains the only center within the NIMHD network focused on understanding, addressing, and reducing health disparities among Asian American populations through rigorous, transdisciplinary, and community-engaged research. In close partnership with the Asian & Pacific Islander American Health Forum (APIAHF), CSAAH will build on a strong platform of local and national reach among community partners to stimulate the development of community-engaged research reflective of the diversity of the Asian American population. The co-Leads of the Community Engagement and Dissemination Core are Chau Trinh-Shevrin, DrPH (CSAAH) and Kathy Ko Chin, MS (APIAHF). This Core will establish a common centralized infrastructure that will support meaningful community stakeholder engagement with the goal of accelerating the translation of COE research findings into policy and practice recommendations for communities to improve healthy behaviors, access to care, and utilization of timely health services. The specific aims of the Community Engagement and Dissemination Core are to: 1) Engage Asian American communities in health disparities research, policy and practice translation, and community dissemination through a participatory research approach; and 2) Serve as a national information and dissemination resource on the health and social needs of Asian American communities that will inform chronic disease prevention and health disparities research. Through participatory processes, the Core will employ several frameworks, including: the Framework for Enhancing the Value of Research for Dissemination and Implementation, which aims to increase the value and usefulness of research to end users and yield improvements in population health; the Consolidated Framework for Implementation Research to inform understanding of the factors and barriers influencing delivery and adoption of different interventions; and, underpinning these frameworks, the NIMHD Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Framework. Core activities are centered on: 1) dissemination of disaggregated data on Asian American social and health needs; 2) the promotion of community-clinical linkage strategies and harnessing of data systems to increase access to and communication of social and health information for chronic disease prevention; 3) support for the development and distribution of toolkits, technical assistance materials, community and policy briefs, and conference events and seminars for sharing information to facilitate knowledge exchange; and 4) the innovative use of Information and Communication Technologies for knowledge exchange and translation of evidence-based interventions into policy and practice tailored to multiple end-user audiences.